Board 8 Ranks Generation II Pokemon
"I have been here since 2008 and this is one of the greatest projects ever hosted on Board 8." - ''PrestonStarry "'DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I HAM? DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHO I HAM!?!?!?!?!?" - PrestonStarry Board 8 Ranks Generation II Pokemon is hosted by starfox2245. starfox2245 originally made a submissions topics where B8 users submit in rankings of his/her own taste in G/S/C Pokemon to starfox2245 via e-mail and averages out the rankings in Excel. Who will be number one and who will be crowned the worst Pokemon of the second generation? Continue to read on and find out. :) Various Board 8 users compile and rank all 100 Gold / Silver / Crystal Pokemon, however he or she wants and 60 users come together and have a roundtable of discussions, who and where they consider are the best and worst Pokemon from the G/S/C generation. The Pokemon from Gen II have received general negative reception on Board 8. Many people consider the Pokemon from Gen II a cesspoll of bad Pokemon. Nearly 10% of all of these Pokemon are Baby Pokemon. "I personally wouldn't even put Chikorita in my Top 200 Pokemon of all-time." - PrestonStarry "I never really could figure out why people care about breeding Pokemon. The Baby Pokemon always starts at Level 1 and ugggghhh." PrestonStarry A full list of the users that have chosen to participate in this project are listed below. A full list of outlining where each user placed, where and what Pokemon at will be provided once the project is completed. Some users (not all of them) have provided write-ups, giving people a full emphasis of where and why they placed that Pokemon at a certain position. As with usual ranking topics? A Pokemon placed at #100 is what they consider is the worst Pokemon of the pack and #1 is what he or she considers is his or her favorite from that particular Generation of Pokemon. "I hope you all have fun with reading this project now ladies and gentlemen. All hail Board 8!" - PrestonStarry It's worth noting that a rankings topic for the first generation was done but not much was documented or saved from it. :( Users Participating - Ranking Generation II Pokemon Approximately 60 Board 8 users submittted rankings for the G/S/C Pokemon. The list of users can be viewed as follows. Keep in mind some of the names of the users have been abbreviated. Anagram andy ArkOfTurus Arti Bane BetrayedTangy Brayze_II CasanovaZelos Cody Comm Cybat darkx Dragon66116 Drak ecksgem Eddv Ermine FFD flubbin FrostHarpy Gen GoaFan77 Inviso JONA Karo Kate KBM l3fty Logicblade Magmortar Mana MC_XD MI mnk MSG Natwaf Nick OrangeCrush Paratroopa Paul Poke Preston profDEADPOOL Raka red Sanity scarlet Scepter Snake5s Sorozone starfox Stifled Suor Tennis TexWolf TUM Wickle Wizards Xuxon xx521xx '''100. Smoochum SCORE: 5375 Average Ranking: 89.58 (St. Dev: 20.37) NFE Rank: 46/46 Psychic Rank: 10/10 Ice Rank: 5/5 Baby Pokemon: 8/8 Part of a preexisting line: 19/19 4 - xx521xx 9 - Sanity 21 - Gen 51 - Comm 67 - Suor 68 - Cody 70 - MI 82 - Scepter 84 - Arti 85 - Karo 85 - Kate 89 - OrangeCrush 90 - MSG 92 - Drak 92 - andy 93 - Preston 94 - scarlet 94 - Natwaf 94 - Eddv 94 - Tennis 95 - Logicblade 95 - CasanovaZelos 95 - MC_XD 96 - Raka 96 - red 96 - TUM 96 - TexWolf 96 - Dragon66116 97 - Nick 97 - Mana 97 - Sorozone 97 - Magmortar 97 - profDEADPOOL 97 - Inviso 97 - Bane 97 - Xuxon 98 - darkx 98 - Stifled 98 - Snake5s 98 - starfox 98 - Anagram 98 - JONA 98 - Brayze_II 98 - ArkOfTurus 98 - Poke 99 - FrostHarpy 99 - KBM 99 - FFD 99 - Paul 99 - Paratroopa 99 - Wizards 100 - Ermine 100 - BetrayedTangy 100 - Wickle 100 - Cybat 100 - GoaFan77 100 - flubbin 100 - mnk 100 - ecksgem 100 - l3fty Sanity: '' Jynx is a funny Pokemon. Smoochum is funny for other reasons. Just imagining this little baby that wants to kiss everything is amusing.'' Gen: '' I can hear the public outcry from miles away. Well guess what? I don't GIVE a flying Rattata's ass! I love Smoochum and none of y'all can stop me. Fine, I'll explain. First off, look at its official art: 'http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/0/0e/238Smoochum.png. She is like the paragon of GameFreak's trolliness. It's poetry in motion. Can you imagine a GF PSA? "Gaiz we swear we weren't trolling and like uh... there's totes nothing racist insinuated by Jynx we swear k bai". *proceeds to give Jynx's baby form the sassiest of sassy black woman trope poses* I mean she's even doing a neck-roll and mouthing "ooh gurl no you DI'NT!" Have you ever seen Drawn Together? Can you not imagine her with Foxxy Love's voice actress if she could speak at all? I suppose as a black woman I'm supposed to be offended but I mean if you can't laugh at yourself...'' Comm: '' I can't justify putting this in the top half of the rankings, because seriously... look at it. But once I dubbed it "Lil Whore", its always had a place in my heart.'' Suor: '' You look like a little bossy bad b****, but you still got a long way to go before you can compete with motherf***ing Jynx the baddest b**** in town. I suggest you watch more Nicki Minaj videos.'' Arti: Jynx is still waiting for its evolution :( Preston: '' I wonder what it would be like if they gave Paige in the WWE a germaphobe gimmick. It couldn't as bad as Jillian Hall's singing gimmick right? '' Natwaf: NFE Trash. Adorable, and looks more aesthetically pleasing than Jynx. CasanovaZelos: In Pokemon Crystal I got this from my egg. I ended up using it in my party, which probably boosted it from rank 98. Still evolves into one of the worst Pokemon ever, and I'm disappointed my egg didn't hatch into Pichu or Elekid. Raka: '' Chibi Nicki Minaj ^_^'' Mana: '' I've never been a fan of Jynx, but I understand the Electabuzz-Magmar-Jynx trio that Smoochum makes sense to exist so early. Still, though, Smoochum is the worst baby. Although as I write this comment, for the first time ever, Smoochum has made me smile. Looking at some its art, my mind is overwhelmed with Baby Plucky quotes. Almost enough to give it one less point... until looking at the other baby hit an even stronger nostalgia vein.'' Magmortar: ''WHAT IS THE DAMN POINT. Magmar and Electabuzz got kids too, but now Smoochum proved to be a red herring since Jynx didn’t evolve with those two! Seriously, what the French toast, Game Freak?!'' Stifled: '' Babies aren’t maybes.'' Starfox: Oh god why? Jynx was hideous enough, this thing doesn’t need to exist and make it worse. The babies are (mostly) bad, but this one is definitely the worst. Anagram: It has a cute episode in the anime, so I give it just enough points to overcome Igglybuff and Magby. Brayze: '' A step up from jynx, congratulations smoochum you’re the 9th worst pokemon of all time (thunderous applause)'' KBM: '' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' Paratroopa: a tiny, less awful jynx. less awful in this case is damning with faint praise. or maybe faint praising with very, very strong damning Ermine: '' Get out.'' Wickle: '' I said I put Jynx too high. Not making that mistake here!'' Cybat: '' Unlike in gen 1, there are no Pokemon I really hate. That's bad news for concepts I hate, like baby Pokemon. They bring almost nothing to the table design-wise or gameplay-wise. Having this particular baby in last hopefully needs no explanation.'' Goa: '' Maybe not quite as ugly as Jynx, but even more useless.'' Flubbin: '' Oh god, Smoochum is hideous. Maybe one day Smoochum will be the baddest b**** of all, but today she is a useless embarrassment.'' Ecks: '' Not only do they create a baby form for Jynx of all things, but they name it Smoochum? Really? It's horrendously ugly.'' '99. Igglybuff' SCORE: 5277 Average Ranking: 87.95 (St. Dev: 18.90) NFE Rank: 45/46 Fairy Rank: 8/8 Normal Rank: 15/15 Baby Pokemon: 7/8 Part of a preexisting line: 18/19 15 - Bane 23 - Sanity 37 - Preston 49 - MI 53 - Scepter 68 - darkx 68 - Paul 68 - xx521xx 69 - Cody 72 - Karo 74 - Tennis 79 - Eddv 81 - Wizards 83 - Comm 85 - Paratroopa 86 - Brayze_II 87 - OrangeCrush 88 - Xuxon 90 - Ermine 92 - ecksgem 92 - lefty 93 - mnk 94 - Nick 94 - Snake5s 95 - BetrayedTangy 96 - Mana 96 - ArkOfTurus 96 - Poke 97 - starfox 97 - Kate 97 - MC_XD 97 - Gen 97 - red 97 - Arti 97 - andy 97 - Dragon66116 98 - CasanovaZelos 98 - Wickle 98 - Cybat 98 - GoaFan77 98 - FFD 98 - MSG 98 - Inviso 99 - Logicblade 99 - Natwaf 99 - Sorozone 99 - JONA 99 - flubbin 99 - TUM 99 - Magmortar 99 - profDEADPOOL 100 - scarlet 100 - Raka 100 - Stifled 100 - Anagram 100 - FrostHarpy 100 - KBM 100 - Drak 100 - TexWolf 100 - Suor Sanity: '' Not even close to as good as Jigglypuff or even Wigglytuff, but it's still in the family.'' Preston: '' I loved that "Streaming Stampede" mini-game in Pokémon Stadium 2 and you were Igglybuff and you counted all the Pokémon that marched in front of you. It was cool. Definitely the best of the Baby Pokémon. Here's some gameplay footage of "Streaming Stampede" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3KY8Th7YhY'' Wizards: '' The most pointless baby pokemon I can think of.'' Paratroopa: '' I used to have a TCG deck based on chansey, igglybuff, cleffa, aka a bunch of dumb pink s*** and it was pretty much the best deck'' Brayze: '' Less awful now that I know he floats, still number 86 so you can imagine how bad he ranked before (87)'' Mana: '' The second-worst baby. Almost was the worst until I looked at Igglybuff again. Igglybuff is a freaking Digimon. Look at those eyes and tell me it doesn't digivolve.'' Starfox: I think I might not hate babies as much if they didn’t give them to lines that were already horrible to begin with. But they did. Almost invariably. The few exceptions seem to be the only ones I don’t hate. Gen: '' While I realize Jigglypuff is extremely popular in Japan and the advent of horrible baby pokémon meant the opportunity to give adorbubble counterparts to all the fan favorites like Pikachu & company... couldn't they have put a little thought into this? I mean I don't give even a fraction of a damn about Jiggly and I'' feel for its fanbase. What a wasted opportunity. Arti: '' Igglybuff is a dumb name. Not like Wigglytuff is much better though.'' CasanovaZelos: '' One of the worst names in Pokemon, and it lacks the cuteness of the other babies.'' Wickle: '' puff, tuff, and now the baby is buff? Lol no.'' Cybat: '' At least succeeds in being cute.'' Goa: '' Fans of the Jigglypuff line should be glad I didn't get to vote last round.'' Logicblade: '' GArbage baby. Would be fine at 100.'' Natwaf: '' BABY trash. God I hate Baby pokemon. Especially the ones that require ****ing Happiness Evolution AND can't breed in the baby stages. And Igglybuff is UGLY.'' Natwaf’s Nicknames: Igglybuff - Jigglypuff - Wigglytuff Both Genders: Lullaby Flubbin: '' Augh, babies are supposed to be cute. If it’s not at least cute, what the hell is it good for?'' Magmortar: '' Wigglytuff needed an evolution, NOT A…BABY FORM! THERE IS NO REASON AS TO WHY IGGLYBUFF EXISTS MOTHER OF GOD THIS THING IS A PIECE OF ****. It’s not even cute. It looks ****ing terrifying. However, Igglybuff has one and ONLY ONE thing that saves it. It isn’t in the ****ing Chansey line.'' Raka: '' More like ugly barf hahaha. But seriously, it's so bad, meaningless, and ugly. And I like Jigglypuff.'' Stifled: '' Babies give rabies.'' Anagram: Baby pokemon are, with three exceptions, just the absolute worst. Why does this monstrosity even have a squiggly circle on its forehead? It doesn’t map to anything about Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff. Worst of all, it isn’t even cute. It’s got these big evil-looking black eyes when its evolutions don’t KBM: '' What is this monstrosity. I have nothing against the CONCEPT of baby Pokémon. There are actually a few that I like. But THIS thing.... *shudder*'' Drak: '' WHO LET THE ABOMINATION BREED'' Suor: Triple testicles spotted on its head. Its red eyes also foreshadow its murderous intentions. '98. Magby' ' ' SCORE: 5071 Average Ranking: 84.52 (St. Dev: 15.28) NFE Rank: 44/46 Fire Rank: 10/10 Baby Pokemon: 6/8 Part of a preexisting line: 17/19 31 - Arti 44 - Mana 45 - Magmortar 59 - CasanovaZelos 62 - Sanity 66 - Stifled 66 - Brayze_II 66 - profDEADPOOL 69 - Ermine 71 - GoaFan77 71 - MC_XD 73 - Wizards 74 - Cody 74 - Bane 75 - MI 76 - Drak 76 - Dragon66116 78 - scarlet 78 - KBM 82 - Preston 82 - Paul 83 - Karo 84 - xx521xx 86 - red 87 - Nick 87 - BetrayedTangy 87 - Kate 87 - FFD 87 - Paratroopa 88 - OrangeCrush 88 - TexWolf 90 - Scepter 91 - Wickle 91 - MSG 92 - Logicblade 92 - Eddv 94 - Gen 95 - Natwaf 95 - Snake5s 95 - flubbin 95 - TUM 95 - ArkOfTurus 96 - starfox 96 - FrostHarpy 96 - lefty 96 - Xuxon 97 - darkx 97 - Tennis 97 - Poke 98 - Raka 98 - Comm 99 - Anagram 99 - Cybat 99 - mnk 99 - ecksgem 99 - andy 99 - Inviso 99 - Suor 100 - Sorozone 100 - JONA Anagram: It’s horrible, but at least it will always have the fact that it isn’t Igglybuff. Brayze: He’s no ....magmar CasanovaZelos: Not as cool as its evolutions, but I like it by association. Cybat: Haha what the hell Flubbin: '' Why do bad things happen to good people?'' Gen: '' It looks like it was made to suck dicks and it does.'' KBM: '' Credit where credit's due: This is not one of the horrible baby Pokémon that give them such a bad rap. That being said, this is not one of the good ones, either. I always feel like the lumps on top of its head are its brain poking through its flesh, which gives me a really creepy feeling.'' Magmortar: '' I think it’s cute in its own weird, derpy way, and unlike a lot of other babies, it is actually somewhat usable before it evolves. And it has no really stupid mean of evolving.'' Natwaf: '' NFE Trash. Not a baby, yay! Worst of the 3 though. I mean, look at poor Magby's head. It looks like it has alien eggs inside ready to hatch and pop out and eat people's faces.'' Paratroopa: '' one butt on head was a solid decision but magby aren't you taking this a bit far I'm just saying less is more'' Preston: '' Another pointless Baby Pokémon. Magby looks like it's suffering from brain hemorrhaging. Boring. Does anybody remember Chris Routly's Survivor SketchBoy Comics? '' http://survivor.thesketchpad.net/ Raka: '' If there's a God, he would have put this thing out of its misery.'' Stifled: '' Much less offensive than other babies.'' Suor: '' In the last topic, Board 8 identified its awkward tumors as headboobs. Evolves into lolmagmar the joke dumb duck pokémon.'' Category:User Projects Category:Board 8 Category:Board Projects